Yarnball
by JustCarter
Summary: Midnight had a tough past that she needs to forget but when she's brought to a pizzeria she realizes maybe the past isn't all to bad rated T for possible swearing and violence


Yarnball

"LOL that's a funny title" said one of my strange friends, Velvet. "Ummm… I don't see a book" I said to her in a quizzical tone. "Oh you can't see it" she said looking up. "OK" I said as we both went our separate ways for class. I heard the whisper again "yarnball" I felt myself growing weaker. Curse that horrible word I thought remembering all my past as I felt my eyelids growing heavier. I ran to the bathroom and texted my friend who was in the same class who had to explain to the teacher that I was in 'trouble' so she excused her and I from class. I remembered the first time this happened, the teacher knew exactly what was happening. She was in the project, I reminisced. I felt myself fall as my friend came into the bathroom.

Midnight's Dream

I was on the cold street again. I looked around me and saw the man, I thought he was nice at first, He gave me food and water. I watched as he left me I saw him pull something out of his pocket. It was a little light box but now I know that's a phone. He put the phone up to his ear and called someone. He then returned to me and started petting me. I felt comfortable around this man. Then another car approached with another man stepping out. He picked me up, I didn't like him from the start. He put me in his car and I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of people except instead of some weird language I understood what they said. I looked at them and they looked at me when I looked down at my paws… wait no HANDS! I screamed at the top of my lungs as the others rushed over to calm me down. I remember the lady who's now my teacher she grabbed me and told me to think of myself as a cat. I turned back into Midnight but I could still hear them properly. I turned back into a human when everything turned black again

I woke up to the sound of my teacher and friend. I groaned rubbing my head, I must've hit my head when I fell I thought as the two picked me up. "You need to leave the school so go to your locker" she said gently pushing me to out of the bathroom. I hurried to my locker and put in my combination 43-13-12 I got my backpack and binder and went back to the bathroom. Luckily our school was too lazy to ever get cameras so plus for me. They told me to leave the school and go back to the alley where I had been born. "What" I asked.

"You're… special Midnight" Mrs. Vinsky said. "If you mean I can turn into a cat-" "No you are able to reach parts of the mind that none us would even believe to ever go" she said cutting me off. "You mean I'm intelligent" I asked. "No I mean that you're… curious" she said not really answering my question. "Whatever I have to go and you have a class to teach" I told her. "F**k" she exclaimed as she ran to her classroom and I escaped the school. I traveled to the alley and sat down my stomach growling as two men came up to me. "H-hello" I said. "Well what've we got 'ere 'eh" one of them said with a very odd tone to his voice. He reached behind him into a backpack and pulled out a metal baseball bat.

He started to hit me with it as I lay there helpless to the men. I heard a voice echo down the alley as he started to gang up on the two. He wasn't too big and didn't look exactly human. I stared as the two started to back up when he muttered something and they both ran. He started to walk towards me my eyes widened in fear that he was going to hurt me put instead he picked me up. "Why you're definitely shaking" he said as he put me back down. I winced in pain. His voice was very gentle when he asked me what my name was. "M-M-Midnight" I said scratchily since they had hit me in the throat.

"Well my name's Billy but you can call me BB for short do you need any help" he asked sort of happily. "W-well yeah I-I-I guess" I replied as I felt myself start to shake more. "Oh Goldie is going to love helping you now that he's not injured" He replied picking me up again. He let me walk, well more like limp, till we arrived in front of a pizzeria. "Where are we" I wondered aloud. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria".


End file.
